


Little Freak

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, naughtythoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: Crowley p.o.v. of dancer!reader when watching her at the club. When her song choice is a little too much for Crowley how does he react?





	Little Freak

A bell rung and the lights in the club were dimmed. The stage lit up, multicolored strobe lights aimed at the red velvet curtain. The same curtain Crowley knew Y/n would be coming from. 

Crowley turned back towards the bartender from his bar seat and grabbed his whiskey, barely offering the lady behind the counter much more than a simple nod. The glass was cool to the touch, although he knew the drink would do nothing to ease his urges, but he could as hell try. 

He crossed the room as slowly as he could manage with a beating heart to take his seat in front of the stage. The leather cushioned chair was seated front and center, and he couldn’t wait to see the show. It wasn’t every night Y/n preformed.

When the announcer said your name, Crowley sat up a little straighter, eyes locked on platform before him. The music started not long after that : Lil Freak by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj. Crowley didn’t much care for the song but he did care a lot for the way you moved when it came on.

He watched you walk out onto the stage in the most sinful outfit yet. Tiny bits of red and black leather wrapped around your torso that lead into the smallest thong Crowley had ever seen, you were wearing black stiletto heels that could probably kill a man, and you were carrying a whip.

Crowley watched as you gripped the pole with one hand, and look around the room teasingly. He knew the moment your eyes landed on him because you smiled wickedly just as the music picked up, your mouth moving in the most sinister, seductive way to the first line:

Do you want me to get you something, Daddy?

Crowley almost groaned out loud, was that a dare he could call you out on?As he watched you slide down the pole your back braced against it as you cracked the whip across the floor. Turning your hips rolling to the beat, he swore his heart would exploded as you crawled a few inches, giving the room the full view of your gorgeous ass. You flipped back up your hair like a fan around you as your ass bounced to the music.

Crowley did groan then, as he watched you work- his outburst being swallowed by the music. Though, he could have sworn you knew because you moved a little faster and more sensual than before. 

...Cause you too fine to be single, aren’t you girl?..

You spun around the pole like it was your lover, and that’s why Crowley loved watching you. Loved the way your body moved just so to the beat, the way you felt the music, how you acted out your song of the night. As the song carried through and got more energetic, so did your movements as you worked the pole.

..if you fucking with me.. really fucking with me..

Oh, if you really wanted Crowley to ‘fuck with you’, he’d be happy to oblige. Just watching your body, he was more than ready to show you exactly why you shouldn’t be tempting him as you were. 

When you got up, placing your hands to the inside of your thighs and rolling your body up, Crowley nearly swore a blue streak. Suddenly, it was very hot in the room for him, but that wasn’t a surprise to Crowley. In fact, the whole room was instantly watching you, drawn into your trance. 

Crowley knew you liked the attention, that you liked that you captured everyone’s eyes on your body and felt pleasure when they missed you on stage. He watched as you came through a twist and motion back to the curtain as more girls emerged to join you.

..Hey girl I see you like that, you jumped right on it....

They all came over to you as you danced and pretend to spank them with the whip and grind on each other. They were a little too handsie for Crowley’s taste, but he didn’t like anyone being able to touch you. 

....And now you’re in the corner kissing on a girl...

The dance was sweet torture for Crowley. Watching you be so seductive towards a crowd had always been hard, but this was ridiculous. When you walked off stage, Crowley was feeling mighty uncomfortable. His pants were too tight for the hard on you’d caused, and he was hell bent on making you fix it. He was tired of hiding how much he ached for you.

You’d been dancing around each other for ages now. Him always present for your dances, and you always dancing to tease him, but tonight you’d pushed too far. Finding his resolve, he stood heading directly towards the dancers’ area, the bouncers not giving him a second glance. He was the king after all. King’s didn’t play nice, and he was growing tired of waiting politely for you to notice him.

If you wanted to be a little freak, Crowley would show you how.


End file.
